Growing Pains
by SunnyTsin205
Summary: Sunny Crystal, a girl that had unfortunately fell in love with Sirius Black, had got in a big trouble since the moment she met him. What's going to happen between Sunny & Sirius? Will things go well? Or they're not as simple as they seems? First one of serie The Brightest Sunshine.
1. Prologue

**_The Brightest Sunshine_**

 _by SunnyTsin205_

 _ **First, I own nothing. All the characters and settings belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_

 _Now enjoy this story!_

 _ **Prologue**_

That day was delightfully sunny.

If you happened to be having a flying lesson or just hanging around outside, you might have seen this:

A pretty blonde girl with unforgetable blue eyes is riding a Nimbus, angrily chasing the handsome black hair boy in front of her. The reason is the boy pulled the girl's hair minutes ago. What we have to say is, they are really talented in flying. But nobody was focusing on that-they are just laughing at them and talking about what kind of punishment they might get. Some boys are laughing very loud, keep pointing at that boy on the Nimbus. Obviously, the flying boy had heard that, and he was trying to get down so he can get back at them. Somehow he forgot about the girl behind him, which was pushing him off from his Nimbus. He grabbed that girl immediately, so they all fell on the grass. Those three boys are laughing even louder, they started to tremble. If the boy can get up, he absolutely will give them a punch.

And now the professor finally arrived. She yelled angrily and asked about their names, and they will be grounded for a week.

Two kids stared at each other as if there were some disgusting garbage, then answered.

"Sirius Black."

"And Sunny Crystal."

 _Please give some reviews, thank all of you for reading it!_


	2. Chapter 1: The First Grade

**_The Brightest Sunshine_**

 _by SunnyTsin205_

 ** _First,_** ** _I own nothing. All the characters and settings belongs to J. K. Rowling._**

 _Now enjoy this story!_

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"For Merlin's sake, my mom will swallow me alive the moment she heard that I have got myself grounded in the first week! I must have break a record." Sunny shouted angrily, while Veronica Simpson was carefully doing her make-up.

"Why the attitude?" Veronica joked, "I'll go crazy if I've got grounded with the most handsome boy in the Hogwarts history."

"I don't care. I hate him." Sunny said disdainfully.

Veronica didn't say anything but looked into the mirror. She had finally done with the make-ups, and she seemed satisfied with it. Sunny sighed and walked away.

Evening came fast. Sunny put her unfinished essay into her bag, went to McGonagall's office in a extremely bad mood.

"Good evening Crystal," McGonagall said as she arrived. Well, she did not sound pretty, "Tonight you're going to clean this office completely, and the aisle outside too. No magic, especially you, Black, I'll find out if you did. Understand?"

Sunny nodded. McGonagall left soon, and Sirius started to talk.

"You know, it's going to be a boring night if we do not speak a word but sweep the floor." He threw away the broom in his hand. Sunny looked up and stared right into his deep dark eyes, suddenly she lost the ability to talk.

"Well...so?" Sunny tried to sound cold, but she failed completely. Sirius laughed out loud.

"Come on, I know you never mind me pulling your hair. You fell for me, right? Every girl fell for me. Undoubtedly."

Sunny do not feel numb anymore. All she saw about the guy in front of her is arrogance, narcissism and unstandable pride.

"Well, don't get it the wrong way, but you make me sick. Undoubtedly." Sunny seemed like she's going to torture the broom in her hand.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. No girl ever talked to him like that. Not even Andromeda. How could this dumb little blonde ignore his refined appearance? To avoid awkwardness, Sirius chose to shut up. He finished something quietly, for the first time in forever.

"Well...why do you have to hate Sirius? You're being stupid, just like the way Lily hate James. They are not that bad." Georgiana said while she ran back from the Marauders.

Georgiana Seyfried, Sunny's best friend here in Hogwarts, is also a great friend with the Marauders. Yep, that's the name the four got for themselves. Sunny suspected that some of the Marauders might had fell for Georgiana. She's not the kind of girl you can see in street everyday. She's smart, pretty, out-going, kind, and everything. Sunny sometimes felt stressed when she stand beside her. But Georgiana seemed never noticed it. Well, she never noticed anything.

"They're not that bad, I know. But I just hate his arrogance, it's extremely annoying and it makes me sick." Sunny turned around and took a look at Sirius. It was extremely awkwark when they actually made a eye-contact. Georgiana pushed Sunny and laughed.

"Come on girl, that's not hating. You're just avoiding him with a ridiculous excuse." Georgiana pointed that out. Sunny felt like her face was burning, murmured something about going to the bathroom then ran away quickly, ignored the shouting from the beauty when she had accidently left Georgiana alone with those icky girls.

Sunny locked the bathroom door and took a deep breath. Is it real? She fell for a stupid boy in less than one week? That's not suppose to be, she told herself, besides, look at yourself-which part of you do you think that boy might dig for? He's a outrageous Black, but no matter how much he is different from his family, his head is absolutely up in the cloud. And Sunny is definitely not the kind of girl that's up in the cloud.

She started to think about all other girls in this grade and in Gryffindor. Georgiana Seyfried, the perfect girl; Veronica Simpson, has no brain butappearance; Lily Evans, another perfect girl except for being too strict; Jackie Brown, hardworking basic girl; and Mary McDonald, the normal icky one. She has to admit that this year Gryffindor has got a lot of great girls, and comparing to them, Sunny is so normal. Self inferior climbed into her brain, and for god's sake she won't want to think about it again.

She still didn't make any move on the Sirius thing. They looked like strangers for 4 months, and obviously she's the only one that cares about it. Sirius kept talking about her sister, Andromeda, all the time again and again. Sunny really is curious but, well, who knows what will happen in the next few years? She's got plenty of time.

While thinking, Sunny jumped out of the train, waved her hand to her family and also the sweet Chrismas vacation.

 _It took very long time to finish this chapter because it's really busy in school and I really got no time and mind...and finally this is the end of the Chapter. Please review and tell me what's in your mind! Enjoy!_


End file.
